Big changes~
by Celine
Summary: What will happen if Logan and Ororo's counterpart from an alternative univerce change places with the x-men Logan and Ororo?Funny romantic story pairingL/O Movieverse mostly~Please R&RChapt 2!!!!
1. The change

It's my first fan fic so I hope you like it!!!  
Forgive my English but as it is not my native language, I'm sure there are lots of mistakes in the story~!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
Earth  
May 2001  
  
  
" NO! ORORO! "Jean screamed out, but the lightning came through the dark sky like a silvery flash and torn the construction down.  
" LOGAN! " She hurried up to the demolished construction and found the Wolverine unconscious buried underneath the fallen walls.  
He had some burns and wounds but they were healed in seconds.   
Scott rushed to her side looking for Ororo. He saw her not far away, laying on the ground. He ran to her, hold her softly and made  
sure she was not injured.  
There were two mutants on the other side of the construction, their bodies still buried by the rubbles. Scott neared them and his   
movement froze as his eyebrows frowned with astonishment. There was a little figure lie down on the floor with a green tentacle from  
one of the mutant around her neck. She had lots for wounds on her legs and arms, some from the torture she had suffered and some  
little ones from the fallen of the construction. Scott bent down beside her and slowly turned her face up to see if she was alive  
. As he was taking the tentacle off her neck, he sighed in relief when he heard a cough coming form the little girl.  
Jean came to him after seeing Ororo first, she asked with concern in her green eyes." How is she?" She looked at the kid and  
frowned in disgust," how could someone do this to a child? This must have pissed off Ororo and made her lose control over her  
powers. She can't stand seeing kids got hurt!"  
"She'll be ok, but needs medical attention." Scott said as he grabbed her in his arms." I'll help you to put them into the jet for you  
to return to the mansion, then I'll take care of those two." He said pointing his head over the two mutants still unconscientious on the  
floor.   
"Ok." Jean nodded and smiled slightly. They had completed their mission, with some incidents and accidents, but complete at  
least.  
She, then, had no idea what was going to happen¡K. or happened.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The kid¡Kthe furious Storm¡K. the lightning¡K. the walls fallen down¡K  
An awful nightmare!  
Logan opened abruptly his eyes, awaking from the nightmare. He sat down and looked around, feeling there was something not  
right. He rolled his eyes through the room and realized what was wrong.  
The room.  
This was not his room.  
It was dark, but the moonlight that came through the curtain less window allowed him to watch clearly the room. And certainly it  
was not his!  
He sniffed the air but smelt nothing. That was strange! His sense of smell rarely disappointed him, however, this time it was not  
working.  
He heard a sound and someone opened the door. He was about to hop up from the bed when Ororo's soft voice rose from the  
darkness.  
"Logan, is that you?" Her voice was cautious.  
"Yeah, Storm." Logan answered, relaxing his muscles.  
"Where are we?" Ororo's hands moved on the wall, looking for the light switch. "This place isn't the mansion." She sounded   
sure. She has lived there long enough to say that." I don't understand¡K." She started saying as she found the switch and turned  
the light on." I¡K. Oh! My God!!"  
Ororo's mouth opened up finding no words to express her shock as she stared dazed at Logan.  
"What?" Logan was taken by surprise by Ororo's shout. But when he finally focused his glance on Ororo, he couldn't help but  
yelled asto-  
nished " WHAT THE HELL¡K. is going on??"   
The woman standing at the doorway was Ororo, but not the x-man Ororo Munroe he knew. Her features were certainly Ororo's,  
though instead of the long silvery hair of Storm, there was a curly chocolate- colored short hair and her eyes were amber, an  
electric yellowish-brown.   
Ororo was as shocked as Logan was. Her eyes couldn't leave the man sat on the bed. That was not Wolverine! Where was  
his wild night black hair? And when did his eyes turn from metallic-gray to blue-sky?   
This was really odd!!  
"You should look at yourself in a mirror." Said Logon recovered from the surprise.  
"Actually you should too." Ororo realized as Logon did too, that their appearance had change a bit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Author's note:  
What do you think?? should I go on writing??  
Please read and review to tell me~!!!! 


	2. Blonde

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men.  
HI~!People~!!Thx for the review~  
Hope you like how's the story going...  
Forgive my english~!^__^  
Chapter2  
Earth  
  
"Hey" Jean's cheerful voice came into his ears.  
Logan blinked his eyes open and saw the red haired woman standing beside his bed.  
"Jean?" He uttered hesitantly.   
"You really scared me being unconscious this long." Jean said leaning her hands on his broad chest.  
"Unconscious?" He queried screwing up his eyes, trying hard to remember what happened.   
"Yes, you 've been unconscious for one night and that is really unusual in you considering that your wounds  
had healed seconds later they were made and you haven't got any internal injures." Jean explained as she   
examined him." I didn't and still don't understand what happened to you, but, as I can see, you 're ok." She smiled  
at him.  
Logan stared at her silently and when he spoke he said something really odd. "Why did you dye your hair?"  
"Ugh?" Jean raised a reddish eyebrow at that strange question. " My hair is natural red, Logan. It has always  
been red."  
"No, your hair was dark brown last time I saw you." His voice sounded pretty sure." And where is here?"  
"Logan?" Jean looked at him, narrowing her green eyes as she scrutinized him. Was this another of his jokes?  
She was about to answer something when they heard a moan coming form the next bed. Logan turned his gaze  
right to find a silvery hair woman that made his eyes opened widely.  
" 'Ro!! " Logan sat up and surprised Jean calling out Ororo's pet name. He has never called her like that, and rarely  
Ororo. He just called her Storm. Like he stubbornly only called Scott, Cyclope.   
Ororo focused her gaze when she heard someone calling her name. Her head felt heavy but she managed to turn it  
to where the voices were coming from.  
"AAHHHH!!!" She screamed as she jumped up from the bed, startled at the Logan in front of her." What the hell happened  
to you?!" When she realized who that man was, she yelled a little bewildered. " You look¡Kso different¡K. so¡K. hairy!!"  
and before Logan could say something she turned her gaze to Jean and asked appalled, " Why on earth did you dye  
your hair? It looks awful!!"  
Jean was astonished; her jaw dropped finding no words to say. First was Logan with his strange questions and then  
Ororo behaving this odd. This definitely was not a joke!!!  
"JESUS CHRIST!!" She heard Logan cried and turned round to see that he was watching his own reflection from an empty  
metallic platter which she used for placing her medical instruments." WHAT THE FUCK¡K.Why am I so hairy!!!!??¡K. and   
why am I black haired??!!" He turned his inquiring look to Jean and waited for an answer.  
Ororo did so after seeing her own image, bu tunlike Logan she loved her appearance, specially the silvery hair.   
But above all this, there was no doubt that she was flabbergasted and as anxious as Logan to know what was happening.  
Jean stared at Logan and then at Ororo, as lost as they were. And she did the first thing that came to her mind. She cried  
silently for help.  
Few minutes later the med lab gates opened showing Charles Xavier. He was serious and said," Jean, I think we have a  
big problem."  
"Indeed we do, Professor." Jean could say nothing but to agree.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Alternative universe  
  
Logan paced through the room like a caged and impatient beast. But actually he didn't look like any beast, thought Ororo.  
She couldn't help but to smile when she saw the broken pieces of the mirror Logan had thrown to the floor in a burst of rage  
and to remember how Logan had cursed complaining about his appearance.  
These were his exactly words, "WHAT THE HELL!! I'M FUCKING BLONDE!! DAMN IT!! " But Ororo found him really attractive.  
He was less haired than the x-men Logan she knew and definitely looked like an Adonis. Well, to say the truth, the x-men Logan  
was sexier and wildly masculine, she had to admit it.  
"Logan, calm down." She said as she grabbed one of Logan's arms and dragged him to the bed she was sat on.  
"How on earth do you want me to calm down?!" He cried out." We have lost our mutant powers, our appearances have  
changed and worst of all we even don't know where the hell we are!!" He stood up again. "I can not just fucking calm down!!!"   
Ororo sighed, thinking that it wouldn't have been a bad thing if Logan's irritable nature had been changed too. At least she  
would not have him shouting to her face like this!  
"I think we should take a look of the house." She suggested. " Maybe there's someone here." She said not really   
convinced. Even the dead ones would have been woken up with all those shouts from Logan.  
Logan frowned, annoyed with himself for not being cool enough to realize that they hadn't even examined the house.  
He breathed deeply and nodded, " You 're right, Storm. Let's take a look first." He headed to the door.  
"Alright." She smiled but remained still when she heard a noise coming from the opened door.  
Logan stopped in his tracks and froze his moves, prepared to defend themselves from anyone or anything.  
He may have lost his mutant powers but he definitely hadn't lost his fighter's skills and soul.  
"Who is there!? " He asked slowly in a low voice, his look fierce.  
But both of them were surprised when they saw two little figures coming out from the dark hallway. They were two kids,  
a girl and a boy. They wouldn't have more than ten years, the boy maybe younger. The girl was white skinned but the boy's skin   
was ligth brown,exactly the same color of Ororo's.  
"Who are you?" Logan queried softening a little his fierce look, but still showing precaution. However, he didn't really want  
to know the answer, which would only mean a big mess, because as he watched the two kids the answer appeared so obvious.  
The girl stepped forward and scrutinized them with her amber eyes and asked deliberately raising her golden eyebrow,"  
And who are you two?"   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note:Read and review,give me your opinion about the story.I'd really like to know what do   
you think about it and it will truly encourage me to go on writting~!!  
Thanks a lot~!!! 


End file.
